1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of telecommunications and relates more specifically to a method and a system for recording a communication session initiated by at least one communication terminal with at least one second communication terminal, by means of at least one communication channel established via a computer and/or telephone network.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to establish connections between professional partners by means of telephone conference systems, or via videoconference systems implemented on specific network infrastructures, based, for example, on the RNIS standard.
Many Web conference services have also been developed, providing simple and effective means for enriching work sessions.
These services, in which the users, each using a computer, or a mobile terminal, equipped with ad hoc resources (typically a navigator and an Internet connection), communicate with one another, in real time, using Internet communication protocols, are indeed particularly suitable for holding virtual meetings between remote users.
A Web conference service thus makes it possible to respond in a simple manner to document sharing means, in contexts in which the users have a need to meet in order to see a presentation or information.
In addition to this functionality of sharing applications or files of any type, Web conference services can also provide audio, video or instant messaging flow management functionalities.
The various telecommunication solutions described above, which can also be implemented in combination, therefore provide an entire range of functionalities, enabling virtual meetings or virtual training sessions with remote people to be held.
In this context, there is a need for a solution making it possible to simply and transparently record any remote communication session implemented between at least users, regardless of the communication mode on which it is based: telephone, Web, audio or video, implemented in combination or not.